gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Movie
The Movie after the wattersons see a action movie they decied to be like them and be awesome marines. ~i love penny Characters Gumball Darwin Anais Nicole Richard Evil Gumball Minor characters Penny Tina Miss simian Larry needlmayer Transcrpit -house- Gumball: "can't wait till we go to the movies!" Darwin: "i know i'm flapping my flippers!" *flapping flippers* Gumball: "that exited?" Darwin: "yup" Anais: "do you know what movie we are going to watch?" Gumball and Darwin: "no" Anais: *facepalm* Gumball: "what movie are we going to watch?" Anais: "we are going to watch daisy the donkey" Darwin: "when is mrs. mom coming?" Anais: "in a little bit" -at movie theater- Richard: "lets go here!" *points to action movie* Nicole: "no sweety thats to dangerous for the kids" Ricahrd: "aww" Gumball: "how is it bad mom?" Nicole: "super bad" Gumball: *whispers to darwin* "dude we should see that movie" Darwin: *whispers to gumball* "but mrs. mom said no" Gumball: *still whispering* "so?" Darwin: *still whispering* "that would be going against what our mother said" Gumball: "darwin you want to see the movie yes or no?" Darwin: "yes?" Gumball: "then we need to sneak by our mom to see it" Darwin: "ok then" -in theater- Gumball: "ready darwin?" Darwin: "yes" Gumball: "ok then lets go" Gumball and Darwin: *sneak off to see action movie* Anais: *sees gumball and darwin leave* *follows* Richard: *looks over and noticed that kids are gone* "honey the kids are missing" Nicole: *whispering* "WHAT?!" Richard: *goes back in frightened motion* "yes" Nicole: "grrrr" *gets up mad and leaves* Richard: *follows* -other theater room- theater sounds: *guns shooting, explosions every few seconds, screams* Darwin: "this is way better than the daisy movie!!!!" Gumball: "ya it is!" -unknown place- Evil gumball: "ugh stupid squid" "how to get out of here?" -back to theater- Anais: "hey there" Gumball and darwin: *scream* "what you doing here?!" Anais: "i saw you leave and thought i should have come" Gumball: *facepalm* Anais: "wow lots of awesome graphics!" Darwin: "what are graphics?" Anais: "ugh" "that is the stuff that makes it better and so no one could actually get hurt" Darwin: "so this stuff is not real?" Anais: "some of it is real" Darwin: "cool" Gumball: *to darwin* "dude we should be like them" Darwin: "ya we should!" Nicole: "boys!" Gumball and Darwin: "uh-oh" Nicole: *points towards door* Gumball and darwin: *walks out sadly* Richard: *comes in* "wow this is awesome!" Nicole: "richard were leaving" Richard: "but honey" "look at this awesome stuff!" Nicole: *angry face* Richard: "aww ok" *leaves* -back to evil gumball- Evil Gumball: "i finally reached elmore!" -shows elmore- Evil Gumball: "now time to destroy gumball! -watterson house- Nicole: "boys i'm very disappointed in you!" Gumball: "yes mom" Darwin: "yes mrs. mom" Nicole: "what were you guys thinking?!" Gumball: "we wanted to see the action movie and it was awesome!" Nicole: "guys thats bad for you" Gumball: "but it was awesome" "they were like" Darwin and gumball: *making hands out of there hands and making shooting sounds* "bam" "take that" "bam" Nicole: "ya thats bad" Darwin and Gumball: "oh" -tomorrow- Gumball: *dressed as a in marines clothes and bandanna on forhead* Darwin: "why you dressed like that?" Gumball: "i decied i wanted to be like the guy in the movie" Darwin: "cool" *puts bandanna on head* "so will i" Gumball: "k now we need weapons to fight with" Darwin: "where we going to get weapons?" Gumball: "the gun store" *smiling* -down stairs- Richard: "nice clothes kids" Darwin and Gumball: "thanks" Richard: "got a spare one?" Darwin: "nope" Richard: *sad face* "oh" Gumball: "do you know where the nearest weapon store is?" Richard: "ya its right next to the shoe store" Gumball: "thanks" "come on darwin lets go" Darwin: "ok" -elmore streets- Evil gumball: "seems i got lost even though i know a hole bunch of stuff" Penny: "hey there gumball" Evil Gumball: *thinking* she must think i'm the real gumball i need to get info out of her "hey there" Penny: "what are you doing gumball?" Evil Gumball: "i'm about to go home" Penny: "your'e house is that way" *points towards house* "why you here if you came from there?" Evil Gumball: "uh..." "um..." "i thought i lost something but i guess i didn't" Penny: "ok see ya later gumball" *wink* Evil Gumball: "bye" "now to destroy gumball" *walks towards house* -at weapon store- Gumball: "this is what we want" *puts weapons on table" Larry: "sry kids but your'e to younge for this kind of stuff" Darwin: *big eyes* "please?" Larry: "no" Darwin: "darn" Richard: "i would like to buy them" Gumball and Darwin: *turn around in shock* Larry: "ok then" "that will be $2,000" Richard: *hands over nicoles credit card* Larry: *swipes card* "thank you for your'e serves" Richard: *takes card* "your'e welcome" -outside of store- Gumball: "thanks dad" Richard: "your'e welcome kids" *puts sword and rocket launcher on back* Gumball: *puts shot gun on back* *grabs sword, pistol, and knifes* Darwin: *grabs giant sword* Anais: "what are you doing?!" Gumball: "We are soldiers" Anais: *grabs 2 daggers and Katina* Nicole: *grabs 2 small daggers and sword* Gumball: "mom?!" Nicole: *puts on bandanna* "yes?" Darwin: "wow mrs. mom you look awesome" Nicole: "thank you sweetie" Darwin: "no problem" Tina: "gumball" Gumball: "yes tina?" *says shyly* Tina: "why you look so epic?!?!" Gumball: "hehe" "thanks" Tina: "your'e welecome" "can you be my boyfriend?" *says fast* Gumball: "say what?!" Tina: "you look so awesome in that suit" Gumball: "uh..." Darwin: "you know he likes penny right?" Tina; *looks away* "yes" Darwin: "then shoo" *waves tina bye* Tina: *sad* *leaves* Gumball: "thanks darwin" Darwin: "don't mention it" -house- Gumball: "we look so awesome!" Darwin: "ya we do" Nicole: "ok" "we look great" Evil Gumball: *comes out of shade* "hello guys" Gumball: "didn't you get eatin by a octopus?" Evil Gumball: "ya but i got out" Gumball: *raises sword* bring it Evil Gumball: "ok then" *fighting stance* Gumball and Evil Gumball: *ready to fight* Other wattersons: *also gets ready* Evil Gumball: "see you got a little back up" Gumball: "seems so" Anais: "and this started cause of me" Gumball: "don't sweat about it" -fight over- (due to inappropriate scenes) Evil Gumball: "grrr" "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!" *runs away* Nicole: "let him go" Gumball: "but mom" Nicole: "no buts!" Darwin: *giggles* "butts" -tomorrow- Gumball: "come on darwin or we going to miss the bus" *runs out of door* Darwin: "i'm coming" *follows* -school- Miss simian: "you can't have weapons in school wattersons" Gumball: "who said we can't?" Miss simian: "people that are very high" Gumball: "darn them" Miss simian: "now take those away" Gumball: "ugh fine" *walks away* Penny: *sees gumball in army stuff* Gumball: *whispers to darwin* "dude i'll be back" Darwin: "ok but hurry up" Gumball: *runs to penny* "hi penny" Penny: "hey there gumball" "nice clothes" Gumball: *takes out sword* "cool huh" Penny: "uh..." "sure" Gumball: "how about this" *pulls out pistol* Penny: *eyes widen* "gumball put that away!" Gumball: "oh don't worry its not loaded" Penny: "so its real?!" Gumball: "ya it is" Penny: "put it away now or your'e going to get in huge trouble!!" Gumball: *puts gun away* "wow penny calm down" *walks away* -home- Darwin: "ok dude we should put these away before someone tinks we are bad guys" Gumball: "ya ok" Gumball and Darwin: *puts army stuff away* Gumball: "guess thats it then" Darwin: "guess so" -unknown place- Evil Gumball: "can't believe i lost!" "need to figure a way to beat them" Gallery army darwin (colored).jpg army nicole (color).jpg|thought nicole is rough? lets see what happens when we add a sword... army anais (colored).jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Transcrpit Category:Gallery